Gepeinigte Seele
by shinigami-miri
Summary: Wie viel kann eine Seele aushalten bevor sie zerbricht? (Tyka)


Gepeinigte Seele

Titel: Gepeinigte Seele Teil: 1?  
Autor: shinigamimiri Fandom: Beyblade Einstufung: MA Genre: Drama Label: rape, angst, gewalt, lemon, sm-bd Pairing: Kai x Tyson der Rest wird noch nicht verraten Kommentar: Wie viel kann eine Seele aushalten bevor sie zerbricht?

Gepeinigte Seele I

Viel war seit den letzten World Champion Chips geschehen. Tyson dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an die vergangene Zeit. Zum einen hatte er endlich den Mut gefunden Kai seine Liebe zu gestehen. Und Kai hatte ihm ebenfalls seine Liebe gestanden. Nun waren sie schon seit 4 Monaten zusammen. Niemals hätte der Jüngere zu hoffen gewagt , dass der kalte Russe solche Gefühle für ihn hegen könnte. Doch er wurde eines besseren belehrt. Kai konnte auch sanft und zärtlich sein, wenn man ihn erst besser kannte.

Lautlos seufzte der blauhaarige. Nun saß er hier auf einer Parkbank im Stadtpark Tokios.  
Er hatte alles verloren. Nachdem er sich schon so auf die vor der Tür stehenden World Champion Chips gefreut hatte, wurde seine Freude jäh zerstört.

Flashback

„Ich steige aus.", verkündete Max ruhig. Er war der Erste der das Team verließ. Tyson konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, dass Max das ernst meinte. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Amerikaners ließ nur einen Schluss zu.  
„Warum Max?", fragte Tyson seinen besten Kumpel bedrückt.  
„Ich will ja gerne mit dir ein Team bilden. Aber so werde ich nie Weltmeister, sondern immer in deinem Schatten stehen. Du verstehst das doch, oder?". Langsam nickte der blauhaarige. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Max das Team verließ, aber ihm fielen einfach keine Argumente ein. Es sah auch nicht so aus als ließe Max sich noch umstimmen. Neben sich hatte er schon einen Koffer gepackt. Das hieß, dass er zurück zu seiner Mum flog. Tyson fühlte sich wie erdolcht. Sein bester Freund fiel ihm einfach so in den Rücken. Er wollte ihm noch nachstürmen und ihn bitten zu bleiben. Doch er war schon weg. Zurück blieb eine bedrückende Leere, die niemand vermochte zu füllen. Haltlos klappte er in sich zusammen und weinte hemmungslos.

Flashback Ende

Er war der Erste., dachte der Japaner traurig. Doch der Schmerz sollte noch größer werden. Es ging noch weiter. Tyson fühlte sich als ob ihn jemand niederschlug. Immer und immer wieder. Trotzdem stand er immer wieder auf. Nach jedem Schlag, der sich in seine Magengrube rammte. Da kam auch schon der nächste Schock. Er erinnerte sich noch gestochen scharf an die Begegnung.

Flashback

„Tut mir Leid Tyson. Aber ich steige auch aus." Er war der zweite. Auch dieses Mal wurde Tyson hart getroffen. Ray will auch aussteigen/  
„Warum? Bitte sag mir warum?", fragte der Japaner vorsichtig.  
„Es ist wegen… Es ist wegen dir. Ich will unbedingt Weltmeister werden, doch dazu muss ich das Team verlassen. Verstehst du?" Ray hatte also die gleichen Beweggründe wie Max.  
Auch jetzt brachte der blauhaarige nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande. Ray verschwand genau so schnell wie Max zuvor. Tyson traten Tränen in die Augen. Doch statt sie zurück zu halten ließ er ihnen freien Lauf.  
Sein Team zerbrach vor seinen Augen. Insgeheim gab er sich dafür die Schuld. Max und Ray hatte es ja gesagt, es war seinetwegen. Das Team ging seinetwegen kaputt. Er war Schuld. Nun hatte er nur noch Kai. Seinen Kai. Auf ihn konnte er sich verlassen. Der würde ihn nicht so einfach verlassen. Oder doch?  
Tyson konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Der Russe war sein Freund, zusammen mit ihm konnte er auch den herben Verlust seiner zwei Freunde verkraften. „Kai.", brachte er zwischen zwei Schluchzern heraus.

Flashback Ende

Doch an das nun Folgende erinnerte er sich nicht gern. Es war mit Abstand das schlimmste.  
Erste Tränen bahnten sich seinen Weg aus den Augen des blauhaarigen.  
Kai. Warum?. Es traf ihn noch härter, als das Aussteigen der anderen zwei.

Flashback

„Tyson… Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber ich steige aus." Dieses Mal brach für Tyson wirklich eine Welt zusammen. Doch dieses Mal verleihte er sein Gefühlen Ausdruck, bevor der Russe wie die anderen verschwand.  
„Nein!", rief er mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Trauer aus.  
„Nein. Bitte bleib bei mir. Ich habe doch nur noch dich. Bitte.", setzte der Japaner seinen Satz fort, seine Stimme klang flehend. Kai schluckte schwer. Er wollte ihn nicht so verletzen. Doch was sollte er machen?  
„Tyson. Ich komm ja wieder. Es ist nur für die WCC.", sagte er leise.  
Doch Tyson reagierte gar nicht mehr. Er geht also auch wegen mir. Ich bin ein Versager. Ein totaler Versager., beschimpfte der blauhaarige sich selber.  
Tyson sank in die Knie. Das gab ihm einfach den Rest. Er merkte gar nicht mehr wie Kai ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, bevor er verschwand.  
Nun, da Kai weg war, brach Tyson völlig in sich zusammen. Tränen liefen in Strömen seine geröteten Wangen hinunter.  
Noch lange saß er einfach so da. Gab sich selber die Schuld. Verfluchte sich insgeheim für seine Feigheit.

Flash Ende

Eine Woche war seitdem vergangen. Jetzt saß er hier. Verlassen. Einsam. Traurig. In einer Woche begannen die WCC. Doch das war nebensächlich geworden. Tyson hatte sowieso keinen Partner mehr. Sein Titel war ihm in dem Moment egal. Er wollte nur seine Freunde zurück.

Tyson hatte sich verändert. Seine sonst Lebensfreude ausstrahlenden Augen wirkten jetzt matt und leer. Sein Gesicht war immer noch rot, vom vielen Weinen. Die Tatsache, dass seine Freunde und sogar sein Freund ihn verlassen hatten, nagte schwer an ihm. Seine Seele trug tiefe Risse davon.

°°

Und da geschah es Tyson saß gerade daheim im Wohnzimmer und sah fern. Da verkündete der Sprecher die neusten Nachrichten übers Bladen. Der Japaner glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was er da gerade hörte, versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen.  
„Max von den Bladebreakers hat überraschenderweise das Team gewechselt. Er tritt nun mit den AllStarz an der diesjährigen Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft an. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Wir haben noch eine Sensation. Auch Ray, ehemaliger Bladebreaker hat sich seinem alten Team angeschlossen. Er spielt jetzt mit den White Tigers. Aber auch das war noch nicht alles. Wir haben Ihnen noch mehr zu bieten. Jetzt halten sie sich fest. Kai der Teamchef der Bladebreakers hat ebenfalls das Team gewechselt. Doch nicht zu seinem altem Team den Demolition Boys sonder zu den Majetics. Das ist doch eine Sensation. Steht das Team der Bladebreakers nun vor dem völligen Aus? Wenn Sie es wissen wollen, schalten sie auch nächstes Mal wieder ein, wenn es heißt. Let it Rip.", damit schloss der Kometator seine Rede. Tyson musste erst einmal verarbeiten, was er da gehört hatte.  
Sie haben das Team gewechselt. Dann muss ich ja gegen sie kämpfen. Nein! Ich will nicht., dachte er erschrocken.

Schnell sprang er auf packte sein Blade und rannte die Türe raus.  
So schnell ihn sine Beine trugen rannte er in Richtung Park. Zurzeit war er oft hier. Dieser Ort wirkte irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn. Hier konnte er alles vergessen. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeitspanne.

Nach Luft ringend setzt er sich auf die Bank. Vor ihm lag ein kleiner Spielplatz. Von dieser Bank aus konnte er den kleinen Kindern immer beim bladen zusehen.  
Er wünschte sich selber wieder in diese Zeit zurück. Einfach sorglos spielen. Keine Machtkämpfe. Nur Spaß am Spiel. Warum kann es nicht mehr so sein?.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Bewegung neben ihm. Rückartig dreht er sich um.  
Er erschrak fürchterlich. „Tala! Was machst du hier?!", rief er entsetzt aus.  
„Keine Panik. Ich bring dich schon nicht um. Ich wollte dich nur für unser neues Team die BlitzkriegBoys anwerben. Na hast du Interesse?", fragte der rothaarige süffisant.  
„Nein! Ich nehme dieses Jahr nicht teil. Also verschwinde." Für Tyson war das Thema abgeschlossen, also wand er sich wieder nach vorn.  
„So. Wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst, müssen wir eben Gewalt anwenden. Spencer los!" Tyson spürte nur noch eine leichte Bewegung hinter sich, dann dass ein stinkender Lappen gegen sein Gesicht gepresst wurde und dann nichts mehr. Um ihn herum wurde es dunkel.  
Er fiel einfach in Ohmacht.

TBC

So die Idee ist mir bei der neuen Staffel Beyblade G Revolution gekommen. Also nicht wundern. Ich hab mich so aufgeregt das alle das Team verlassen, besonders Kai. Oh wie oft habe ich ihn verflucht. Doch dann in Tysons Wunschtraum. schwärm  
Da wo er Tyson um den Hals fällt. kawwaiii  
Tja so bin ich zu der Story hier gekommen. Sorry das sie so kurz ist. Das nächste Kapitel wird länger Versprochen.  
Ebenfalls Sorry an die die meine andere Beyblade ff LOTB lesen. --" Ich werde sie nicht zu kurz kommen lassen. Ehrenwort  
Kommis sind natürlich immer wieder gerne gesehen. grins

So fertig mit Plappern.

Bis zum nächsten mal Eure Shini 


End file.
